WOW vs. TONOS
Some info WOW's Wikia is here: http://when-objects-work-object-show-v2.wikia.com TONOS's Wikia is here: tonos.wikia.com Do not edit this page unless you are Firey or Jordan. Chair Pose.png|Chair - 1 of 2 hosts Object Jordan 2.png|Object Jordan - 1 of 2 Hosts Jordan Book.png|Book Jordan - WOW Team Captain Basket.png|Basket - TONOS Team Captain Teams Contestants on the left are on Team TONOS! The ones on the right are on Team WOW! Flip-.png|Flip Pluggy FR.png|Pluggy -Flop.png|Flop BSB FR.png|Black Spike Ball A_TONOS.png|A WOW Neutrony Newer Pose.png|Neutrony Macaroni.png|Macaroni WOW Protony Newer Pose.png|Protony Doll TONOS.png|Doll Blue_Raspberry_(Extra_Pose).png|Blue Raspberry Needy TONOS.png|Needy WOW_Cherry_Newer_Pose_(1).png|Cherry Chromebook.png|Chromebook AD Lemon.png|Lemony ConstructionPaper.png|Consruction Paper WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png|Meteoroid Pencil Sharpener.png|Pencil Sharpener 67. Globe (OO).png|Globe E.png|E Tangerine4.png|Tangariney Axe TONOS.png|Axe LicorySlap.png|Licorice Glass Pane.png|Glass Pane Barny.png|Barny Illumi.png|Illumi WOW Grape Juice Pose 1.png|Grape Juice Icon TONOS.png|Icon Recolored Lego.png|Lego OutletTONOS.png|Outlet WOW Door Knob New Pose.png|Door Knob Fire Rock Beta.png|Fire Rock IF Tack.png|Tacky Plank TONOS.png|Plank Whiffle Ball New Pose.png|Whiffle Ball Foil.png|Foil Shield pose.png|Shieldy PoisonPose.png|Poison AD Lime.png|Limey 7. Toast.png|Sandwich IF Dart.png|Dart Planet of Failures Piano TONOS.png|Piano ~ 46th Mechanical Pen.png|Mechanical Pencil ~ 45th Nacho-0.png|Nacho ~ 44th Eric.png|Eric ~ 43rd IF Dart.png|Dart ~ 42nd 7. Toast.png|Sandwich ~ 41st The Devfiction (not "Fan" because we are the creators of our respective shows) Challenge 1 ~ FTFODI Chair: Your Challenge is to not get angry Hours of people failing later Object Jordan: And it looks like our final 6 are Neutrony, Cherry, Barny, Icon, E, and Poison Neutrony: ... throws Poison at Icon Chair: And it looks like Neutrony for murdering a contestant is out! oh and so are Poison and Icon. E: I would try to win but it is impossible for a person like me to beat a challenge for an entire team of 20. Basket: Come on E! You can do it! Barny: yaaay i made it this far. Random Person: Barny is fat! Book Jordan: And Barny is out! 5 hours later Cherry: E! Stop sitting there doing nothing and being depressed and actually stir an argument for once! BJ: Cherry, No! Chair and OJ: AND CHERRY IS OUT! Voting 1 ~ FTFODI WOW Protony Newer Pose.png WOW Neutrony Newer Pose.png AW-Lemon.png BSB FR.png Blue Raspberry New Pose.png Cherry pose.png Pluggy FR.png WOW Meteoroid Pose.png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png 67. Globe (OO).png EW Grape Juice Pose.png LicorySlap.png Tangerine4.png Barny.png WOW Door Knob New Pose.png Tack idle by animationcreated-d9m9i99.png Whiffle Ball New Pose.png AW-Lime.png Dart idle by animationcreated-d9m9i7b.png Shield pose.png Elimination 1 ~ JB Object Jordan: Welcome To The First Elimination! I Guess A Lot Of People Got 0 Votes, The Last One Safe Is BSB With 1 Vote, Sorry Darty, You Are Eliminated With 2 Votes, Goodbye! Dart: You Guys Are Bad! >:( Dart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Challenge 2 ~ JB Object Jordan: The Final 8 are Blue Raspberry, Lego, Limey, Lemony, Foil, Sandwich, A, And Consruction Paper Lego: *EATS CONSTRUCTION PAPER & SANDWICH* Chair: Construction Paper & Sandwich Are Out! A: Throws Limey At Lego Object Jordan: Lego Is Out! Lemony: Throws Limey At Foil & A Chair & OJ: FOIL & A ARE OUT! Voting 2 Flip-.png|1 -Flop.png A_TONOS.png Macaroni.png Doll TONOS.png Needy TONOS.png Chromebook.png ConstructionPaper.png Pencil Sharpener.png E.png Axe TONOS.png Glass Pane.png Illumi.png Icon TONOS.png OutletTONOS.png Fire Rock Beta.png Plank TONOS.png Foil.png PoisonPose.png 7. Toast.png|-1 Elimination 2 Object Jordan: Here's The 2nd Elimination, Flip Won The Prize, And Sandwich Is Eliminated. Sandwich: What? no!! Category:When Objects Work Category:TONOS Category:Owned By JordanBaumann1211 Category:Owned By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland Category:Cancelled